If Given The Opportunity
by Sweet Genocide
Summary: Sometimes when there is darkness, no amount of light will penetrate it. You don't want to admit it but it won't go away, then you wonder: If given the opportunity, would I choose 'no?
1. The Opportunity

WARNING: This fanfic may end up making you feel sad. Anyone who do not wish to feel this emotion would do best to press the back button.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Beyblade that's why it's called FANfiction not just fiction.

* * *

It started off as a normal day. Tyson slept in again after promising he'll wake up when he was suppose to. Breakfast was consisted of Kenny typing away on his computer, Max munching on a super peach jam toast, Ray washing his breakfast down with a big glass of milk, Tyson stuffing as much food as he can before they have to head to the park for warm up and of course Kai in the backyard doing stretches after being up for a couple hours already.

But it didn't turn out as a normal day.

The call came in just before lunch. Ian was the one who picked up the phone. His face froze as he puts the phone down slowly.

"Kai, he's in the hospital. He's hurt, bad," the words stumbled out of his mouth. Then silence. Non of the Russians know what should be said. Tala swallowed hard and was able to squeak out something audible about 'get in the car'.

Throughout the drive time slowed. It was only a 10 minute drive to the hospital yet it felt much longer. The sun seems to shine brighter and the sky clearer as it gets closer and closer to the middle of the day. Even though the weather was beautiful, it had no effect at the tense thick atmosphere in the car.

Max's wet red puffy face was the first familiar face the Blitzkrieg boys saw just inside the hospital doors.

"It was my fault! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't think," Max cried out.

Tala didn't want to hear it. All he wanted was to see his best friend. Sternly he asked, "Max, where the hell is he?"

Max wiped some fresh tears off his face and just pointed in the direction of the emergency room. Tala lay on hand on Max's shoulder as a thank you and hurried towards the room.

"Sir. Sir! You can't go in," said a nurse blocking the door from the Russians.

"Who are you to tell me if I can go in or not?" growled Tala now getting very impatient.

The nurse stood firmly at the door, "I work here and we have rules. I cannot allow anyone in at the moment. You'll only be in the way. Go wait with them."

Some sense got through; reluctantly the boys followed the nurse's instruction and headed towards the Bladebreakers sitting in the waiting area.

The two groups sat in silence besides the small sniffles and hiccups heard from Max who made his way back.

"How?"

Although the hospital was buzzing with noise, everyone heard Brian's question clearly.

The sniffles and hiccups from Max quickly turned back into tears as he tried to answer the question.

Ray feeling sorry for his blond friend took over.

"Max... He wasn't thinking and ran across the street. The truck, it didn't stop. It didn't see him." Ray answered.

The thick blanket of silence settled once again on the two groups.

Tala nodded more to himself then to the others around him.

Kai said it once.

"_Look, I can't figure out if they're friends or not but I like their smiles, they're innocence. That is what I'll protect."_

Ian pulled his legs up in his chair and buried his head in them.

"He's strong. He'll get through this," Spencer encouraged his youngest team member.

That was something Tala would bet the world. Kai was tough, but something from far ago flew swiftly back to him.

It was a cold night and only the two was up. They have been outside leaning on the patio railing of their hotel room just enjoying the cool night air. Not much was said between them, and not much was needed to be said. The Blitzkrieg boys' leader pushed himself off the railing and started heading inside.

"Tala wait."

The sentence stopped him in his tracks. Slowly he turned his head waiting for the phoenix to continue.

"Would you hate me if I choose '**no'**?" Kai asked as he turned to face Tala.

"No? No to what? What is this about?" Tala tried to clarify.

Kai turned his head towards the moon, "If given the opportunity would you hate me if I choose '**no'**? Just if."

Tala headed back to the railing and searched Kai for answers. There was a distant look in his eyes, the normal hint of pride was missing from them, "Just if what?"

Kai sighed and closed his eyes. With a "good night," he walked pass Tala and headed back into the room.

That question replayed in his mind. At the time it was just a question with no context.

"_If given the opportunity would you hate me if I choose 'no'?"_

It suddenly makes sense.

Time ticked by and no one dared to move out of the waiting area.

A doctor walked out of the emergency room with a grim expression. Rubbing his face with his hand he walked to the group of teenagers.

The group suddenly seem to come to life, looking up to the doctor as if they were a group of kids wanting to know if Santa is real.

"I'm very sorry, but your friend has passed," the doctor gravely said.

The noise in the hospital suddenly rose as crying can be heard from the bladers.

The red head retracted into his own world as the doctor tried to explain more in detail. With his head down, eyes closed, and teeth quenched Kai's question floats back into his mind.

"_If given the opportunity would you hate me if I choose 'no'?"_

The thought of never see that smug face again sickens him, but how can he be selfish? Hitting rock bottom and been unable to climb out of it is an unbearable feeling. Where every second hurts and you've tried all the options and there is no solution. It doesn't matter how many people cares about you. It doesn't matter how beautiful the world is when all you can see is the mocking pain of the beauty. Where everything is a lie to yourself. How can he be so selfish in wishing someone he deeply care about to go on feeling like that?

Tala lifts his head up.

"Yeah I would… I'd hate you. I hate you _so_ much. But... But I would have chose 'no' too," Tala whispers out through his tears.

* * *

There you go. Sad little beautiful death fic. _**Please leave a review**_. I'm not asking for much, just a simple few words will do. Any comments, critiques and flames are welcomed! I hope you've enjoyed reading this!

Once again, thank you!

-Kiry


	2. Epilogue: Eternal Peace

Here is a short epilogue that I happen to actually write earlier. It was something I've kinda stored away but was told to post it up. If you want a little more, here it is. Enjoy.

WARNING: Some swearing in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Beyblade that's why it's called FANfiction not just fiction.

* * *

There was a time.

_Ba dum_

A time where there was a choice

_Ba dum_

A choice that many wouldn't have second guess which one they'd pick. A choice that only someone who's been through the hardships of life understands how much more challenging that choice is.

_Ba dum_

"How could he? Things were just turning around," Tyson complained.

_Ba dum_

The lone wolf closed his tear filled eyes. Anger, sadness, lonely, and emptiness; and yet above all else a comfort of his end. No more suffering, no more fighting. Finally an end.

"It's fine." Came out as a faint whisper but it was heard as if it was spoken clearly out loud.

_Ba dum_

"What? It's fine? He was your best friend wasn't he? I thought he was your brother?" Tyson said his voice continuing rising in volume.

"It's fine." Tala repeated.

_Ba dum_

The heat in the room reached the boiling point as Tyson crosses the room and grabs Tala's jump suit and slams him against the wall.

"He just gave up Tala. He fucking gave up! He could have made it, he was strong. He was suppose to stay strong! And now he's dead and he's not coming back. And it's fine?!"

If anyone looked into Tyson's eyes right now they would have realized that he perfected the death-glare from a certain two toned Russian.

No one else in the room dared to speak up. Max was looking down at the floor in shame. The others were all silent as if they are in a dark theater watching the scene play out in front of them.

"Kai's dead!"

_Ba da-_

The name busted the anger out of Tala, "I know he's fucking dead Tyson! I get it. He isn't coming back."

"Then why is it fine?! Why aren't you mad? Why aren't you angry? Why aren't you sad?" Tyson bite back without missing a beat.

_Ba... BEEP_

"BECAUSE HE'S FREE! BECAUSE HE'S NOT SUFFERING ANYMORE! Because for him there are no more demons. He will not have to be afraid to close his eyes for fear of having another haunting nightmare. He doesn't have to put up an act. He doesn't have to be in constant high alert. He doesn't have to live with the past." By the end the tears fell freely from the wolf's icy eyes.

* * *

There you go. Something simple and small. _**Please leave a review**_. I'm not asking for much, just a simple few words will do. Any comments, critiques and flames are welcomed! I hope you've enjoyed this.

Once again, thank you!

-Kiry


End file.
